Angel's Diary Book and The Guardian
by Ipo Kaisoo Shipper
Summary: JongIn dan KyungSoo. Mereka memiliki kepribadian yang berbeda. Tapi itu tidak bisa mengahalangi adanya rasa suka bahkan cinta diantara keduanya. Namun, alasan keluarga telah berhasil memisahkan mereka. akankah mereka kembali bersatu? Cinta. Keluarga. Manakah yang mereka pilih? /Kaisoo/Kaido/YAOI/BOYBOY
1. Chapter 1

Annyeong readers-deul! Author comeback dengan FF baru ^^ #semangat45, huakakak #plakk. Author kali ini, masih mau rilis prolognya aja ya? Semoga deh gak ngecewain FF Author yang satu ini. FF ini murni dari otak setengah encer(?) Author, NO PLAGIAT, PLEASE! Warning! BOYBOY and TYPO(S) gasuka? Gausah baca!

HAPPY READING ^^

Main Cast :

Kim JongIn a.k.a Kai

Do KyungSoo a.k.a D.O

Other Cast :

Akan nambah dengan sendirinya(?)

**Angel's Diary Book and The Guardian**

Diary Book (KyongSoo POV)

_Dear Diary,_

_Seminggu yang lalu aku harus pindah ke Seoul, tempat dimana appa-ku dilahirkan. Kemarin, aku dan appa-ku pergi ke pemakaman eomma. Yah, eomma-ku sudah meninggal, dan itu yang menyebabkan aku harus pindah ke Seoul karena appa bekerja disini. Sebenarnya aku sudah meminta pada appa-ku agar aku tetap tinggal di Amerika, tapi ia tetap memaksaku ikut dengannya di Seoul._

_Hari ini juga, aku pergi ke sekolahku yang baru untuk pertama kalinya. Kurasa tak terlalu buruk. SME High School. Salah satu sekolah besar di Seoul, fasilitasnya lengkap. Pertama kali aku masuk kelas, seorang siswa telah berhasil mencuri perhatianku. Entah mengapa dia terlihat seperti seseorang yang harus diberi perhatian lebih. Tatapan mata kami saling bertemu. Aku dapat melihatnya. Dengan sangat jelas. Ia terlihat… kelelahan? Aku juga dapat melihatnya. Dia berkebalikan denganku. Dia terkesan dingin dan pendiam. Sepertinya juga seorang tipe pemalas dan pembolos. Sedangkan aku? Bisa dibilang aku orang ceria, aktif dan… cerewet. Ya, aku mengakuinya, aku memang cerewet._

_Aku disambut hangat oleh teman sekelas. Bisakah aku memanggil mereka teman secepat ini? Semoga bisa,_

_Do KyungSoo_

**FLASHBACK ON**

"Anyeonghaseyo, Do KyungSoo-imnida. Kalian bisa memanggilku KyungSoo atau D.O, aku blasteran Korea-Amerika. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian," ini dia Do KyungSoo. Seorang yang periang dan ramah. Terlihat sekali dari nada suaranya saat dia memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas.

KyungSoo, seseorang yang tak pernah melepas senyum di wajahnya sekalipun seseorang tengah bertatap mata dengannya dengan tatapan tajam. Seorang namja yang duduk di pojok ruangan. Dialah Kai, namja bertubuh tinggi dan kerkulit tan. Dia seseorang yang tertutup. Bahkan teman sekelasnya tak mengetahui indentitas aslinya dengan jelas. Hanya sebatas nama. Dan sifat.

"KyungSoo, duduklah. Di depan JongIn," ucap sang wali kelas, Yoon seonsaengnim.

"Ne? JongIn, nu.. nuguya?" Tanya KyungSoo bingung.

"Ah, mian kau belum kenal dengan yang lain. Itu, disana," Yoon seonsaengnim menunjuk bangku kosong di depan Kai. Namja bermata tajam.

"N, ne.," ucap KyungSoo dan segera duduk di bangkunya.

Jujur, KyungSoo sedikit takut duduk di depan namja itu. Dia telihat… sedikit… menakutkan. Teman di sekitar bangkunya terlihat sibuk memperkenalkan diri kepada KyungSoo, hanya ada satu yang tersisa, JongIn.

**_"Apa aku harus yang memulai? Tapi dia menakutkan,"_** batin KyungSoo bingung. Ia memainkan jari-jarinya selagi ia memutuskan untuk menyapanya atau tidak. Sampai akhirnya ia mempersiapkan mental dan fisik(?) nya. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan-

"Annyeonghaseyo, Do KyungSoo-imnida. Kau, Jong.. In?" ucap KyungSoo dan melayangkan tangannya di udara.

Namja itu hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi sebelum kemudian menatap tangan KyungSoo yang melayang di udara.

"Mi, mianhae," KyungSoo segera menarik kembali tangannya. Dan akan kembali menatap papan tulis di depan.

"Kai," tiba-tiba namja itu bersuara mebuat KyungSoo kembali menatapnya.

"Ne?"

"Kai, panggil aku Kai saja," ucap Kai tanpa melihat ke arah KyungSoo.

"Oh, ne. senang berkenalan denganmu, Kai-ssi," KyungSoo tersenyum padanya dan berbalik.

**_"Dia tak seperti yang kubayangkan. Kurasa dia baik. Hanya saja, dia menutupinya karena suatu alasan,"_**

**FLASHBACK OFF**

**TBC**

Ini dia prolognya ^^ huahahaha. Bagaimana reders-deul? Next or And? Review-juseyoo~ ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Annyeong ^^ Author kembali:) Gomawo, telah menginginkan FF ini lanjut dan gomawo telah me-review FF ini. Prolog kemarin emang sengaja Author pendekkin, untuk sekedar ingin tahu adakah yang ingin FF ini lanjut. Oke langsung aja ya?

Chapter 1

HAPPY READING ^^

.

.

.

Angel's Diary

_Dear Diary,_

_Hari ini hari kedua aku masuk sekolah. Aku masih belum mengenal dengan baik teman satu kelasku. Aku belum mendapat teman. Tapi seorang namja menghampiriku. Namanya Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun. Ia manis dan lucu. Dia sama sepertiku, periang. Ia juga mengenalkanku pada Chanyeol namjachingu-nya, Sehun juga Luhan seorang kakak kelas. Chanyeol, bisa dibilang dia memiliki fisik yang bertolak belakang dengan Baekhyun. Dia tinggi dan… tampan? Sedangkan Baekhyun lebih pendek dan cantik. Lebih cantik dari yeoja malah. Tapi sifat mereka sama. Periang dan kekanakan. Dan kurasa, Chanyeol sedikit…. overprotektif pada Baekhyun. Luhan hyung. Dia cantik, juga banyak digemari oleh kalangan yeoja. Dia seorang flower boy di sekolah ini. Kadang manja, kadang juga bersikap sangat dewasa dan bijaksana. Terakhir Sehun, dia… cadel? Haha. Dia tinggi dan putih. Kulihat dia terus memperhatikan Luhan hyung saat kami mengobrol. Mungkin dia menyukainya. Mereka baik. Kurasa aku bisa berteman baik dengan mereka. Kurasa dengan Kai juga._

_Tapi dimana dia? Dia tak mengikuti pelajaran hari ini. Tapi tas dan bukunya ada di bangku belakangku. Hah, padahal aku ingin mencoba mengobrol dengannya dan lebih dekat dengannya. Tapi kenapa dia tidak ada? Kata Sehun dan Baekhyun yang sekelas denganku, dia memang sering meninggalkan pelajaran tanpa alasan yang jelas. Kata mereka dia mungkin ada di ruang seni untuk menari dan kalau tidak ada dia mungkin di runag UKS untuk tidur. Dan bila masih tidak ada… tidak ada yang tahu dia dimana. Mereka bilang sangat sulit untuk dekat dengannya. Dia memang dingin dan pendiam. Sekalipun ada yang dekat dengannya, dia tak akan cerita banyak. Sehun dan Chanyeol, mereka contohnya. Dia kenal dengan Kai sejak SMP, tapi dia hanya sedikit mengenal kepribadian Kai. Sehun adalah satu-satunya namja yang bisa mengobrol 'cukup' panjang dengan Kai. Haah, aku jadi ingin segera dekat dengannya. Apa sesulit itu? Pertama aku harus tahu dimana dia saat dia meninggalkan pelajaran._

_Do KyungSoo_

**FLASHBACK ON**

"Annyeong! D.O-ya," ucap namja manis bernama Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba menghampiriku yang sedang duduk di bangku dan menatap ke luar jendela.

"Annyeong, Baekhyun-ssi," balas D.O sopan seraya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Tak usah pakai embel-embel –ssi. Kita kan sekelas," ucap Baekhyun mem-poutkan bibir tipisnya.

"Ne. Baekhyun-ah," ucap D.O kemudian.

"Baekhyunnie!" teriak seorang namja di depan pintu kelas D.O sontak membuat orang yang dipanggil-Baekhyun- menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Yeolli!" pekik Baekhyun senang saat sang namja masuk ke kelas dan duduk di samping Baekhyun.

"Uh? Siswa baru?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun sambil menunjuk D.O.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Do Kyungsoo-imnida. Bisa dipanggil D.O atau Kyungsoo. Aku baru pindah kemarin," D.O langsung memperkenalkan diri pada Chanyeol.

"D.O-ya ini Chanyeol, dia dari kelas sebelah. Dia namjachingu-ku," Baekhyun mengenalkan Chanyeol pada D.O dengan senyum termanisnya.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Chanyeol-imnida," ucap Chanyeol senyum lima jari.

"Sehun-ah!" ucap Chanyeol kemudian pada namja yang duduk di sebelahku, Sehun.

"Mwo?" balasnya tanpa menatap balik Chanyeol-cuek-

"Yak! Jika seseorang berbicara padamu tatap wajahnya," gerutu Chanyeol.

"Ne, cepat katakan urusanmu Park Chanyeol," kini Sehun menatap pada Chanyeol.

"Kembalikan bukuku yang kau pinjam," ucap Chanyeol dengan mengukurkan tangan meminta(buku)

"Ini," Sehun mengambil sebuah buku bersampul pink dengan tittle 'Cara Jitu Memikat Seorang Namja (untuk kalangan YAOI)'

"Sehun-ah, untuk apa kau meninjam buku seperti itu pada Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak tahu Baekki? Dia itu kan hhhmmp-" ucapan Chanyeol terpotong saat Sehun berdiri dan membekap mulut Chanyeol dengan tangannya.

"Tidak, hanya iseng, hehe," Sehun nyengir. D.O hanya tertawa melihat tingkah mereka. Kemudian menoleh ke belakang.  
"Kemana dia?" ucap D.O lirih.

"Ne? Kau mengatakan sesuatu D.O-ya?" tanya Baekhyun yang mendengar D.O berbicara pelan.

"Ani. Hanya saja, dimana namja yang ada di belakangku?" tanya D.O.

"Nugu? Ah, Kai?" tanya-nya balik dan D.O jawab dengan anggukan.

"Dia sudah biasa meninggalkan pelajaran seperti ini," jawab Baekhyun.

"Biasanya dia pergi ke ruang seni untuk menari," Sehun melanjutkan perkataan Baekhyun.  
"Atau mungkin di ruang kesehatan, dan tidur," lanjut Chanyeol.

"Dan jika masih tidak ada…" lanjut Bakhyun lagi.

"Entahlah," jawab Chanyeol dan Sehun bebarengan.

"Dia sangat pendiam, bahkan aku yang sudah mengenalnya sejak SMP saja hanya mengetahui sedikit tentang kepribadiannya," ucap Sehun.

"Kurasa hanya Sehun, Yeolli dan aku yang bisa mengobrol dengannya. Itu pun sangat terbatas bahan obrolannya," lanjut Baekhyun.

"Sangat sulit untuk dekat dengannya, dia juga sulit menerima orang yang baru dikenalnya," ucap Chanyeol.

"Sebenarnya dia ramah dan setia kawan tapi hanya beberapa dari kami yang menyadarinya. Sedangkan yang lain menganggapnya dingin dan pendiam," jawab Chanyeol.

"Ramah?" D.O memiringkan kepalaku bingung.

"Tapi kulihat dia tersenyum kemarin. Setelah D.O memperkenalkan dirinya," ucap Baekhyun. Baekhyun memang duduk di sebelah Kai jadi dia tahu tentang gerak-gerik namja tan itu.

"Jinjja!? Dia tersenyum?!" Chanyeol bertanya seolah-olah itu adalah hal yang tak pernah dilakukan Kai.

"Memang kenapa kalau dia tersenyum?" tanya D.O.

"Ayolah D.O, bukankah aku sudah bilang dia sulit menerima orang yang baru dikenalnya? Itu artinya belum tentu dia bisa tersenyum pada orang yang baru dikenalnya," ucap Chanyeol.

"Lagipula kemungkinan dia untuk tersenyum setiap harinya hanya 0,01%," lanjut Sehun menerangkan.

"Jeongmal?" tanya D.O tak percaya. Dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh semuanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau menanyakan dia dimana?" tanya Sehun meulai penasaran.

"Tidak, hanya saja… eum, entahlah, aku hanya ingin mencoba dekat dengannya," jawab D.O.

"Itu akan sulit," ucap Chanyeol singkat.

"Waeyo?" tanya D.O.

"Kita yang mangenalnya sejak SMP saja hanya bisa sebatas mengobrol dengannya. Apalagi kau yang baru saja dikenalnya," ucap Sehun.

"Tapi apa salahnya mencoba, lagipula aku penasaran dengannya,"

"Penasaran?" tanya mereka serempak.

"Ya, aku penasaran kenapa dia menyembunyikan sifat aslinya yang ramah dan setia kawan dengan sifat dingin dan pendiam, aku penasaran kenapa dia sering meninggalkan pelajaran, aku penasaran kenapa dia tidak mau cerita bahkan dengan teman sejak SMP, dan masih banyak lagi hal yang membuatku penasaran dengannya," ucap D.O yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan tidak percaya dari ketiga temannya. Hening.

"Kurasa kau bisa mengubahnya. Aku harap begitu," ucap Sehun memecah keheningan.

"Kulihat kau orang yang periang dan sepertinya tidak mudah menyerah," ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap D.O.

"Dan sekali kau gagal mendekati Kai aku yakin kau akan mencoba lagi dan lagi," lanjut Bakhyun.

"Eh, benarkah itu yang kalian pikirkan?" yang lain mengangguk.

"Jika kau ingin dekat dengannya. Pertama kau harus mengetahui kebiasaanya saat di sekolah," ucap Sehun kemudian. D.O tampak berfikir.

"Kami bahkan jarang bertemu. Kemarin saat istirahat pun, aku tak melihatnya. Lalu darimana aku tahu kebiasaannya? Haruskah aku menguntitnya di sekolah?" tanya D.O bingung.

"Tidak, tidak. Jangan menggunakan istilah menguntit, dia terlalu peka dan.. dia benci itu," ucap Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu?"

"Buatlah se-alami mungkin," saran Baekhyun.

"Maksudnya?" Sehun mengernyit.

"Seperti kebetulan bertemu. Mungkin…" ucap Baekhyun nyengir.

"Jadi maksudmu, aku mengikutinya dan membuat seolah-olah kita kebetulan bertemu begitu?" tanya D.O memastikan.

"Mungkin bisa dibilang begitu," balas Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Kriiiiinngg

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi. Kini saatnya semua siswa mengistirahatkan tubuh dan otaknya untuk sementara waktu.

"Kyungie, ayo kita ke kantin, aku lapaaarr," keluh Baekhyun memegangi perutnya.

"Kyungie?" D.O memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Eh, mian. Maksudku D.O," ucap Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya takut D.O marah dipanggil begitu.

"Gwaenchana, panggil aku sesukamu Baek, asal bisa membuat lebih akrab," ucap D.O sembari tersenyum manis.

"Jeongmal? Gomawo~" ucap Baekhyun kegirangan.

"Ayo ke kantin," ajak Baekhyun lagi.

"Ne, kaja!" D.O bangkit dari duduknya dan menarik tangan Baekhyun menuju kantin.

"Baekhyun-ah!" teriak seorang namja manis berambut hitam yang dengan suksesnya menarik perhatian Baekhyun yang makan dengan lahapnya.

"Luhannie hyung, kemarilah!" Baekhyun menepuk tempat di sebelahnya yang kosong.

"Eoh? Nuguya?" tanya Luhan.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Do KyungSoo-imnida, panggil aku D.O saja sunbaenim," D.O memperkenalkan diri dengan sopannya.

"Siswa baru? Naneun Luhan, jangan panggil aku terlalu formal, aku tidak suka itu,"

"Ne, bangapseumnida,"ucap D.O kemudian.

"Baekki chagiiiii," Chanyeol yang melihat namjachingu kesayangannya main nyosor(?) ke tempat duduk di sebelah kiri Baekhyun. Diikuti Sehun yang duduk di hadapan Luhan.

"Ish, Yeolli kau mengganggu acara makanku," ucap Baekhyun sebal dan mem-pout-kan bibirnya.

"Hehe, mian,"

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi," ucap D.O tiba-tiba.

"Wae? Kau tak suka dengan kehadiranku eoh? Begitu aku datang kau main pergi begitu," ucap Chanyeol.

"Ani, hanya saja aku ada perlu sebentar," ucap D.O kemudian pergi meninggalkan kantin.

"Ruang seni… ruang seni. Kalau tidak salah di sekitar sini," gumam D.O pelan. Saat ini dia sedang melangkahkan kaki meyusuri koridor sekolah.

"Ah, ini dia," begitu menemukan ruangan yang ia cari, ia segera membuka pintu dihadapannya. Ruang seni. Tanpa diberiahu pun kalian pasti tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan D.O.

"Haaah, eobseo," D.O menghela nafas. Kecewa karena orang yang dicarinya tidak ada di ruangan itu.

"Ah, ruang kesehatan," ucap D.O menjentikkan jarinya seperti seseorang yang telah menginget sesuatu. Kemudian ia berlari kecil ke ruang kesehatan.

"Nado eobseo," ketika D.O sampai di ruang kesehatan. Lagi-lagi ia kecewa karena tak menemukannya. Kai.

Kemudian D.O melangkahkan kaki perlahan menuju ke taman sekolah. Ia mendudukkan diri di bawah pohon besar dan bersandar pada pohon itu.

"Sebenarnya dimana dia? Aku tak melihatnya sama sekali. Apa dia hantu? Ey, seolma," gumam D.O

SRAK SRAAK

"Eh? Mwoya?"

**TBC**

Mianhaeee~ jeongmal mianhae. Waktu Author mau update fic ini, laptop Author disita biar Author belaar buat UAS. Dan sekarang UAS selesai dan author bisa cepet-ceper update. Tapi pendek nihh.. Author gimana sih? Jahat ya? Mianhae.. sekali lagi mainhae..

Terimakasih atas review-nya.. jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak lagi disini neee? ^^


End file.
